mihsignstationfandomcom-20200214-history
RTL 2
RTL 2 is French radio station owned by RTL Group. The station broadcasts pop and rock music. History On midnight January 6, 1992, the Maxximum network was merged with the Metropolys network to give birth to M40. The main shareholders of the radio were then Prisa, which holds 48.05% of the capital and the Compagnie Luxembourgeoise de Télédiffusion owns 35.75%. As a result of staggering hearings and because of a very techno-dance music grid that can not respect the new quota of French music imposed, shareholder Prisa decides to sell its shares in 1994 to disengage from the French radio market. The CLT wants to take them back, but the Conseil Supérieur de l'Audiovisuel (CSA) refuses this acquisition to defend radio pluralism, given that the group already owned RTL and Fun Radio. Nevertheless, on 18 January 1995, the network was renamed RTL 1, which was oriented towards an audience aged 25 to 45 years. Following a complaint from Europe 1 to the CSA, finding their name too close to its own, it was renamed on 7 March 1995 in RTL 2. In its early stages, RTL 2 has a soft rock programming. On Saturday night, in 1995, RTL 2 was broadcasting funk and disco sound, and finally broadcast only pop rock. RTL 2 is a mainstream radio broadcasting current hits with pop and rock trends, a new slogan is adopted: Le son Pop-rock. Since October 2006, RTL 2 has gradually resumed its old slogan abandoned in April 2000: RTL2, ce n'est pas de la radio, c'est de la musique. RTL 2 has a facilitator 24 hours a day. According to Médiamétrie radio audiences for the period September - October 2007, RTL 2 set its cumulative audience record with a score of 5.1 points, a gain of 0.3 points in one year. At this time, the morning is animated by Stéfan Caza and Alessandra Sublet and recorded a 20% increase compared to the morning of the season 2006/2007. For the rest of the 2007 season Christophe Nicolas and Alessandra Sublet will present Le Grand Morning RTL 2 from 5:00 to 9:00. Sébastien Folin returns for a new season with Grand Morning du week-end: new season, new schedules (7 hours / 10 hours at weekends). In June 2008, RTL 2 experienced a wave of departures with the non-renewals of Julien Haultcoeur, Cyril Keller, Alexandra Dayan and the departures of Alessandra Sublet, Sébastien Folin and Stéfan Caza. In September 2008, a new morning was set up: Le Grand Morning hosted by Christophe Nicolas and Agathe Lecaron. The issue of Zégut becomes weekly. On 7 September 2009, RTL 2 launched a new version of its website. On May 2, 2010, Pop-Rock Station will be back from Sunday to Thursday from 22:00 to midnight. From 20:00 to 22:00, a new program is created, Pop Rock Sélection, from Monday to Thursday. This program allows listeners to choose and sign a title via the website of the show. In February 2014, RTL2 arrived in Luxembourg and Belgium in the province of Luxembourg with regional drops, now the ALIA (Independent Audiovisual Authority of Luxembourg) 4 prohibited it. In August 2017, it is announced that RTL 2 will soon launch a local antenna on its Toulouse frequency, the CSA having given its approval in June 2017, to allow a local stall in programming on Toulouse. The previous local stall authorization, for RTL 2, was given on Le Mans in April 2012. Programmings Current * Le Double Expresso RTL 2 * Le Morning du Week-End * Le Drive RTL 2 * RTL 2 Pop-Rock Studio * RTL 2 Pop-Rock Station * RTL 2 Pop-Rock Party * RTL 2 Pop-Rock List * RTL 2 Made in France * RTL 2 Pop-Rock Story Former * Clap Hands * Le Grand Morning * Le Grand Morning du Week-end * Le Grand Bazar * Message Pop-Rock * RTL 2 Maxi Pop-Rock * RTL 2 Millenium * RTL 2 Music Match * RTL 2 Match Live * RTL 2 Cinéma * Night Station * Johann Roques Click for logos here Category:Radio stations in France Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:France Category:Launched in 1992